User blog:EternalMagma/Stuff about me
Since reading Alex001's latest post about his fears, I am going to post random stuff, including my fears and delusions, on this blog post. First off, fears. *I am afraid of clowns. *I am afraid of drowning and water itself. *I am afraid of reversed speech. *I am afraid of spiders (not much anymore). *I am afraid of making others feel sad due to my actions or words. *I am afraid of being selfish. *I am afraid of loud noises. *I am afraid of being overtaken in anything, especially competition. *I am afraid of being blocked here. *I am afraid that I, one day, will wake up to find I have been hacked or that Explorer, TS, Austin or Tails hate me. *I am afraid I have problems. *I am afraid none of this is real and I have been dreaming ever since going into hospital. Okay, now delusions. *There is a small fly living in the back of my head. *My friends hate me. *If I am to write my story on this wiki, everyone will hate it. *I will never acomplish anything on this wiki. *Everyone secretly despises me. *I am terrible at imaging and I am only being praised due to my ___. *Everyone will hate me because of these delusions. *There is a white ghost following me that I subconsiously know about but deny in any further circumstances. *I am hated due to being "emo". *You all think my character sucks and he's a Mary Sue. Now, my theories. *God has no further control on earth after the sinning that caused Jesus to die. *Whenever anyone says they pray, they pray to jesus. This is because Jesus is filling in for god. *Global warming is the price for non believers and christians that dislike those who don't believe but could at one point. *The hippo is a descendent of the whale. *I believe that god created two humans at the beginning as a trail run, when they started to misbehave he started over with monkies, thus created evolution. *I believe that after dying, you go to an apology room if you ever sinned. You go to hell if you don't apologise and if you do apologise, you go to heaven. Once there you can live there as long as you wish, but there is a door that leads back into the real world and you will reincarnate as a new lifeform, be it human or a type of pet. *No one really cares about any of this. Here's just some random trivia. *I believe no one has time to listen to me, and if not then I am acting selfish. *I think violence and romance plays a good part in this wiki, though no one pays attention whereas it's one of my best features. *I hate it when people say Hallelujah whilst pronouncing the J. *I hate my age and my current appearence. *I think I may have a crush on two people from this wiki. I'm not saying who. *Z K is awesome and is just sucking up to me by saying I'm better. *I think of this wiki like a school. Explorer's a teacher along with Dan and other Sysops, TS is the strict headmaster and I'm the sad kid in the class. *I want to have power. I can't help it. Okay, I'll probably add more later. Thanks, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page''']] 12:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts